College Adventure
by SilverRavenofthefullmoon
Summary: Based off of the TMNT movie. Cassi and Heather are two college friends staring out in New York, but a sight seeing trip leaves them with some green friends. Pleas read and review. oh i don't own the turtles.
1. College girls

Author's note: okay, this is my first fic so pleas review. i would appreciate all the help i can get, but... be gentle

CHAPTER ONE

Short, dark brown hair framed the pale face of Heather Jungling. Standing against the wall of the airport, wearing jeans, a black Lincoln Park hoodie and sunglasses that hid her blue-green eyes, she gazed out at the people coming and going. The intercom came on and a woman's voice announced that flight 16 was now landing in New York. Heather sighed as she walked toward the gate awaiting the arrival of her friend, Cassi Newman.

She quickly spotted the 18 year old wearing black cargo pants and a Hellsing t-shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a hat that, along with her glasses, hid sparkling blue eyes. Cassi smiled as she gave her 17 year old protégée a hug, and then stated, "So… this is New York."

"Yup," Heather nodded as they walked to the line of people grabbing their luggage. "How was the flight?"

"Eh, it was okay, hey, are we walking or are we catching a cab?"

"Um… I think I'll flag down a cab. I highly doubt that you want to carry your bags around here." Heather said with a nod of her head to the streets. "Plus the apartment is a long walk from here." Cassi nodded in agreement as Heather waved for a cab. When one of them finally stopped, they loaded Cassi's luggage into the trunk and headed for the apartment that Heather had gotten a week ago for college. When they got there, the girls paid the driver and trudged up the stairs to their 'temporary home.'

The apartment was like any other; it had one bedroom with two beds, a small kitchen, a small living room and one bathroom. In all honesty, it was perfect for two college friends. Other then the shelves on them, the walls were bare and the bathroom and the kitchen were the only two places that had linoleum floors. The rest of the rooms had a thick, light grey carpet.

Cassi picked which bed she wanted, which was the one farthest from the door, and began unpacking her clothes and placing them in the small, wooden dresser beside it. As Heather sat on her own bed, eth girls slowly made their way into conversation about how everything had been going in each other's lives. Though they were close friends, they hadn't spoken for almost one whole school year.

Now, they were going to attend the same college. Heather had just graduated High school a month ago in Ohio, while Cassi had finished her first year in a branch college and heard that Heather would be attending this one so, she transferred. As they talked, Heather confessed her uncertainty about College, which led to Cassi's reassurance. While Cassi explained, Heather joked. Both girls laughed and lightly bickered over certain issues but in the end, both were happy that the other would be there.

After a while, it became silent. Heather fidgeted and looked around anxiously. Cassi glanced at her friend and sighed. She knew that Heather had a tendency to be hyper and wouldn't be able to sit still for a long period of time. Cracking her knuckles, Cassi looked at her and shrugged, "you know you don't have to wait for me. If you want you could go take a walk or something."

Heather looked at her friend as if she'd given her two million dollars. Jumping to her feet she grinned. "Okay then, I'm gonna go sightseeing and browse through some of the stores. If you have any problems, my cell phone number is on the fridge."

Don't get lost," Cassi replied as she heard the door close. She frowned at her last statement. Maybe letting her go out 'sightseeing' wasn't such a good idea. Hell, with Heather's luck, she would get into some kind of trouble due to the fact that the girl was quite gullible. Slowly, she pondered over this and considered all of the things that could happen, and realizing that she was putting away her clothes a bet quicker.

'With all the 'bad people' in New York…' Cassi thought then muttered, "Shit." Little did she know Heather would end up in safe… _green _hands.


	2. Lost in New York

**Authors note-Sorry I took so long, I had a large case of writers block, but now it is cured!!**

Donatello sighed as he shut down his computer. He had just finished being 'Donnie, the friendly ITT tech support' turtle for the day and was tired. He just wanted to go and study in his lab and then go to bed. He sighed again; normally he and his brothers would be training, but since Leonardo was gone, he and his younger brother Michelangelo or 'Mikey' had to get jobs. Mikey was in entertainment for children's birthdays, while he was an ITT tech supporter from home. He glanced at the clock and blinked. '_Mikey should be getting home soon,'_ he thought. _'Actually, he should be home.' _Frowning, he began to wonder where his brother was.

* * *

Mikey got into his van and rubbed the now forming bruises on his arms and legs. _'Dude, I don't care what people say,'_ Mikey thought. '_Kids are evil!'_ He winced at one particular bruise on his shoulder, started the vehicle and started to drive off. _'This isn't worth getting hit by kids just to get some cash and leftover birthday cake for Master Splinter. This day couldn't get any worse!'_

* * *

Heather grumbled as she looked in the small bookstore. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the boy and his friends were still looking at her. They were all quite young, about 13 or so and not the ones that you would consider adorable either. As she looked back at the shelves, she frowned some more at the book she was holding. She had already read the first chapter while standing in the store and she really liked it. Her only problem was that she didn't have enough money without using the dreaded 'plastic'.

"Do you need help ma'am?" a voice asked. She turned to see that the biggest of the three boys had walked up to her while she was frowning about her dilemma.

"No I'm fine," she smiled politely. "But thanks for asking."

"I betcha can't afford it huh?"

"Um…" she started with a glance at the book. "Yeah, but I'll get over it."

"I can pay the difference." He said with a polite smile. Heather was about to smile and thank him when he added, "there's just one thing that you've gotta do, okay?"

Heather glanced at the other two boys who now had wry smiles on their faces and realized what they were getting at. Glaring at him she replied, her words a cold fire, "No thanks, like I said, I'll get over it." putting the book back on the shelf, she glared at the now upset boys and walked out the door. '_I can't believe that!' _Heather thought fuming as she walked out on the sidewalk._ 'Three junior high school kids trying to hit on me, fucking perverts!'_ As she continued to think about her previous situation, she didn't see the green van speeding down the road.

BEEP! BEEP!

Heather jumped just in time, yet she fell down in the process. Sitting on the sidewalk, she watched as the van continued to speed off. In anger, Heather jumped onto her feet and shouted, "Hey watch where you're going you bastard!" as he turned down an alleyway, she ran after the van knowing that he would probably stop at a house. When she reached the alleyway, 

she saw that the vehicle or the driver was nowhere to be found. The strangest thing about it all was that the alley was a dead end.

With a confused look she walked down the alley, puzzling over the situation. _'I could've sworn that he went down this alley... and there is no way that he could have disappeared.' _With a frustrated sigh and a shrug she turned around and walked out of the alley. Staring down at the ground, she began to walk along the sidewalk, not paying attention to If she was going the right directions or what street she was on. Finally, she glanced around and began to panic._ 'Where in the hell am I?' _she asked herself_. 'Isn't there supposed to be a little diner right here?' _As the questions and thoughts sunk in, she became more frightened. _'Oh shit, I'm lost!'_


	3. Problems

**A.U.- Sorry it took so long and I'm also sorry that it's so short, but thanks for the reviews!! :)**

Cassi glanced at the clock in the living room for the fifteenth time and began to panic. Heather had been gone for almost two hours. Nervously, she stood up and began to pace the room like a worried mother. _'Calm down Cassi,'_ she thought to herself_. 'This is a pretty popular city so she's just got a lot to look at.' _She shook her head as her other half spoke, _**'Sure, she would leave you all alone for two hours just to go shopping. Now there's no way in hell she's got THAT much money to spend... and if I remember correctly, I don't believe she's quite old enough to own plastic.'**_

Cassi frowned and then remembered that Heather had her cell phone on her. In desperation, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number. As she waited a voice came on saying, "Were sorry, this number is unavailable at the time…"

"SHIT!" Cassi yelled as she flipped her phone shut. She thought of all the things that could have happened and shivered. Slowly, she walked to the bedroom and grabbed her hoodie. She walked back to the living room and grabbed her key to the apartment off of the coffee table. Then, she walked to the door of the apartment, slipped on her shoes, and left to find the 17 year old who was missing. "I swear heather, when I find you I'm gonna make sure you have to take classes on the internet because I'm gonna break your knee caps and tie ya to the fucking bed!!"

with the turtles

Donatello turned to hear the familiar sound of his brother Mikey, and then the sound of footsteps and the click of the remote. Eventually, he heard a news bulletin come on which had something to do with this vigilante called the 'night watcher'. He smiled as he remembered how they used to be the ones taking out all of criminals. He let out a sigh, remembering the good days made him wish that they could have those 'good days' back. He snapped out of his trance when he heard Mikey talking about the old days.

"Sure they had guns, but they weren't like these guns!" he said.

"Mikey, those days are in the past," Donnie said. "It's time to move on."

"Spoken like a true has been," said a voice. The two brothers looked to see Raphael walking towards them.

"At least we contribute to the family," Donnie grumbled. "All you do is sleep all day."

Mikey rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV as Raph and Donnie began arguing. Ever since Leonardo, the oldest brother, left Raphael had been more moody. He tried to pick fights more and he slept all day, which was unlike him. Mikey heard a slam and looked back to see that Master Splinter was talking to Donatello. Looking around, he noticed that Raphael was gone.

"Hey, where did Raph go?" he asked Donnie when Master Splinter had left.

"Out," said Donnie.


	4. Into the night

**Authors Note: okay I know it's been about a year since I posted and Im TERRIBLY sorry!! So don't kill me but I appreciate the reviews and all I have to say is keep them comming please. Forgive me for the fact that the chapters are short but I am just consistand in my work so they all have to be about the same lenght or I'll go crazy!! OO**

Heather sat down on the bench that was along the sidewalk and felt like she was about ready to cry. She had been walking around in circles for hours on end without any familiar signs or streets. She would've called for a taxi if she had the money. However, she had spent her money for her supper which was outrageously expensive. The people who she asked directions from told her things that confused her even more. What was worse was the fact that she couldn't remember what street her apartment was on the corner of.

She sat her elbows up on her knees and cupped her face in her hands with a glum look on her face. Staring out at the road, she watched the cars and people passing by. _'Why does this always happen to me?'_ she thought. She smiled at the question and its obvious answer. She never paid any attention to her surroundings which was one of her many flaws. She was that way when she was little and it was the main reason why she had trouble remembering roads when she was starting to drive.

As she stood back up, she wondered, _'well, I'm lost, in a worst place to be lost. I have no money, and it's getting dark out. So this can't possibly get any worse can it?' _As she began walking, she heard the rumble of thunder and felt the cool poke of raindrops on her skin. Glancing up at the sky, she frowned as the rain fell down faster. With tears of frustration in her eyes, she walked away briskly, completely unaware that there were two strangers following her.

'_Damn her…imma kick her fucking ass!'_ Cassi grumbled while walking down the street, making mental notes of where everything was. Keeping her hands in her jacket pockets she also noticed that the sun was setting. She glanced at her watch; it was going on 7:00. _'Hmm…I should be eating supper by now...' _As if on cue, her stomach growled in protest on the fact that it hadn't been filled. Cassi closed her eyes and sighed. Damn her loyalties and love for her friends…to the depths of hell!

Cassi frowned as past events went through her mind. Her friend saying she was going to college in New York, her mother being so afraid of her leaving. Cassi had then decided to transfer to ease her mother's worries. Cassi chuckled as Heather's mother's words floated in her head; "Cassi if anything happens to her it'll be your head!"

"Tina, you always had a way of persuasion," Cassi muttered to herself about the woman. Though she was mostly a kind hearted soul, she wasn't the type of person to mess with. She was also the type you didn't want to let down on a promise either. Sighing again, Cassi turned down another street and continued to walk, stopping as the smell of hot food wafted to her nose. She turned to the smell and saw a little diner. Her stomach growled again ravenously making her put a hand over it to silence its pleas. _'Well…if I'm gonna go all over looking for her, I better get some food first.'_ Cassi pushed the door open and inhaled deeply. _'After all, it's always better to work on a full stomach.'_

Heather stopped and turned around yet again to see no one behind her. She shivered, _'something doesn't seem right…'_ turning around, she began to walk again. Then those footsteps appeared yet again making her freeze in fear. Quickly she spun around again to see empty space.

"H-hello, is anyone there?" Heather called, her voice shaking slightly. "Please stop following me, whoever you are, I don't have anything you can steal so…please leave me alone." Turning around again, she went back to walking. For a while, there was no sound, and then the faint sound of the clicking shoes came from a bit farther behind than before. This time she didn't stop to look back, this time she ran. Adrenaline rushed through her system as she turned this way and that down one street and another, the footsteps behind her gaining. She thought she could've lost them until she hit an alley, a dead end alley. Wide eyed heather turned and looked wildly in the dark. Then she felt something grab her arm and did the only thing she could do, she screamed.

Raphael fumed slightly as he sat on his motorcycle, resting in one of the many alleyways of New York. He was dressed in the armor which hid his identity and let others see him as the famous vigilante, the Night watcher. He remembered the words that Donnie said before he had left and growled lowly. He didn't understand, none of them understood. Since Leo was gone, it seemed as if they just stopped being the heroes that they were supposed to be. Raph frowned as he heard a female scream an alleyway or so away. "Dat doesn't sound so good," he muttered and revved his bike engine then speeding off in the direction of the scream.


End file.
